The Silent Place
by Kyo Kaulitz
Summary: Terra joins a new Teen Titan Team and meets a mute super hero on the team. How while this play out when they found find out their darkest secrets are similar and love happens? Terra/Jericho and Jinx/Kid Flash. Rate T for language, possible sexual moments, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Terra came to the Titan Tower in the northern part of the States in New City with her dufflebag over her shoulder. After she got unstoned, she contacted Robin and told him she wanted to join the Titans but not their team because she knew they were still mad at her. Luckily there was a new Team made and they were willing to take her in their team even though there were already five of them. She could hear someone playing the guitar and saw the door open up. There stood Jinx with another girl who looked very gothic.

"So this is Terra?" She said.

"Yeah. I'm Terra. Nice to see you again Jinx." Terra said.

Hey Terra. This is Argent. Come on in." Jinx said with a wave. Terra nodded and caught up to them.

"So you were a former villain like Jinx here?" Argent asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to re-join the Titans but I felt like I wouldn't be comfortable back with the others." Terra said.

"Because you had a love thing with Beast Boy and you tried to kill them right?" Argent asked.

"Can we not talk about that please?" Terra asked.

"Sure. Now you want to meet the others?" Jinx asked.

"Of course. Who else is on the team?" Terra asked.

"Kid Flash, Jericho and Killowat. Just to forewarn you, Jericho can't speak." Jinx said.

"Why? Vow of silence or really shy?" Terra asked.

"He's mute. We don't know why though." Argent said as a red and yellow blur ran past them. It stopped and Kid Flash stood there.

"This the new member? Hi, I'm Kid Flash." He said.

"I'm Terra. Nice to meet you." Terra said holding her hand out. Kid Flash shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." Terra said before Kid Flash ran off again. Terra stood there with an arched eyebrow.

"Don't worry, he does that all the time. I can't get him to stay in one place for anything. Wally! Get back here!" Jinx said as he came back.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Where's Jericho and Killowat?" Jinx asked.

"Jericho is up on the roof playing his guitar and Killowat is in the living room fixing Argent's laptop." He said.

"Can you go get Jericho and tell him Terra is here?" Jinx asked.

"Sure." He said before he ran off again.

"Guess you get to meet Killowat. He's a quite lad." Argent said.

"Ah. So are all the guys quite?" Terra asked.

"Wally isn't. Just Killowat and Jericho." Jinx said as they came to the living room. It was just like Titan Tower in Jump City. Except there was some Tulsa Coils that spouted off some sparks. She saw who had to be Killowat sitting at the table with a computer disassemble. She was surprise how much of a bright blue he was.

"Hey Kilo, meet the new girl, Terra." Argent said. Kilo stood up.

"Hello. I'm Killowat." He said as Terra came over and held out her hand. Killowat shook her hand.

"I'll work on making her communicator later. Argent, It'll be back together later." He said before he started to work on it again.

"That's great. You want to wait to meet Jericho before we show you your room?" Argent asked.

"Yeah. I would like to meet him. How does he communicate with people?" Terra asked as she sat her duffle bag down.

"Killowat made it our coms have a text option for Jericho and also it helps when we need to be quite for a mission." Jinx said.

"Oh that's cool. So who do you fight mostly?" Terra asked.

"Former H.I.V.E students mostly and Red X. Though we get hired quite often to be bodyguards for events where there are valuable items and people who may be targets for attacks. It's good to do plus we get to go to a lot of events and now since we are an even number team, we can do teams better for these events. Terra can team up with Jericho." Argent said.

"That's right. You two would make a good team. Because I work with Wally and Argent works with Killowat. And Jericho is a good combat fighter and can possessed people." Jinx said as their communicators went off. Jinx and Argent turned to see Jerhico walk in. Wally appeared and looked at the message.

"He says, so the new member has arrived. Can she sign?" Wally asked.

"As in sign language? A little." Terra said.

"What can you sign?" Jinx asked.

"Hi my name is Terra." Terra said.

"That's very little." Wally said as Jericho walked over. He started to text again and the coms went off again.

"He says if you want he can teach you to sign better. Also he says Welcome to New City and the North Titans." Wally said. Terra smiled.

"I would be glad if you could teach me more and thank you." Terra said.

"Now since you've meet everyone, let's show you to your room." Jinx said.

"Alright. Oh and Jericho, I heard you playing earlier. It was really good. Wanna teach me how to play too?" Terra asked with a smile. Jericho smiled and nodded his head yes.

"Great." Terra said as Jinx headed to the door.

"Terra, let's go." Jinx said. Terra grabbed her bag and followed. She led Terra to a door with her name on it and opened it. The room was painted a light blue shade with a large window panel on a side. There was a large round bed with a metal nightstand by it with a lamp and a clock. Plus there was a dresser and a door for the closet. There was a couch with a coffee table.

"I hope this is good enough for you." Jinx said.

"This works just fine for me. Thanks again for taking me." She said.

"Hey, former Villains need to stick together and help each other through the rough times." Jinx said. Terra smiled and walked into the room and placed her bag on the bed.

"We'll get you when Dinner is ready. Tonight Jericho is cooking. We'll fill you in on what we switch out doing and so forth then." Jinx said.

"Alright. Thanks." Terra said. Jinx nodded and left.

Terra opened up her duffle bag and started to pull out her clothes. She pulled out her laptop and plugged it in and turned on her music. She liked to listen to punk and grunge. So before she left, she went hardcore in downloading mode to get a good music library. She opened up the drawers and started to put her clothes in and then realized, she had no suit or costume to wear. She let out a sigh.

"Damnit." She muttered to herself.

She rubbed her head. She didn't want to wear her old ones, the grey shirts and shorts. And when she worked for Slade, she tossed out the black shirt and tan shorts. Terra looked through her clothes and pulled out some blue jeans and a brown shirt. This would have to do for now. Once that was all done, she started to pull out her other items. A few books, her goggles and the jewelry box Beast Boy made her. She loved it and wanted to keep it still. She sat it down on the nightstand and went over to the couch and sat down. The view of the city was really nice. Different, but nice. She couldn't wait for it to become night time. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Terra said. The door opened up and Killowat stood there.

"Did you make my communicator that fast?" She asked.

"No. It would be done later tonight. We're just ordering pizza since you came. Jericho's choice since he was in charge of meals." He said.

"Oh. Alright." Terra got up and followed Killowat back to the living room and saw three stacks of pizza with the other surrounding it.

"So my pizza?" Wally asked taking a box.

"No Wally. You can't have a whole pizza to yourself." Argent said as Jericho brought plates over and sat them down.

"So what type of Pizzas do you got here?" Terra asked walking over.

"Pepperoni, cheese, and a supreme. The Basic three." Jinx said as Argent open the boxes.

"Cool. I'll take some supreme." Terra said. Jericho handed her a slice as he grabbed himself some.

"Thanks Jericho." She said. Jericho gave her a smile.

"Jericho is the only one who gets the supreme. Kilo and Wally eat cheese and me and Argent like Pepperoni." Jinx said.

"Cool. Guess that makes us pizza buddies. So tell me about this switching thing." Terra said.

"Well basically we each have a job to do in the house. Kilo is in charge of electronics and security, Argent does repairs, I make sure the tower runs, Jericho does the gardening on the roof; We have a greenhouse to grow fruit and vegetable when we want to do something from scratch, and Wally cleans because of his speed. Which means we'll need to find something for you to do. But every day, we switch out on who's in charge of dinner. Since Jericho was in charge of it today, he thought we should order pizza. Makes sense?" Jinx said as Terra ate her pizza.

"Yeah. So I'm good at moving the earth and hacking into computers. I was able to break Titan Tower's security." Terra said with an uneasy smile.

"She can work with me." Killowat said.

"You sure?" Wally asked.

"Yeah." Killowat said as he took some pizza and left.

"He's not a people person is he?" Terra asked.

"He was to make your communicator." Argent said.

"Oh yeah." Terra said. Jericho came over to Terra with a book.

"What's this?" She asked taking it. She looked at it and saw it was a sign language book.

"So I can learn right?" Terra asked him. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to like it here." Terra said with a smile.

"That's good to here. Tomorrow if you want, we can go out and get anything you might need and a dress. We have a protection job for a museum opening. You're going to need a dress." Jinx said.

"Alright." Terra said as Jericho sat down beside her, giving her another smile.

* * *

Author's Note:

I wrote this while trying to work on the newest chapter for You Are The Father. Plus I though Terra and Jericho make a cute couple. So I hope you enjoy this and by the way, the finale episode of Teen Titans never happen in this story nor did the events of Teen Titans Go! happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Terra was in her room, getting ready for bed. She stood infront of the window and stared out into the city. It was different from Jump City but she knew this was a good thing. She heard a ring go off from her computer and saw she was getting a video call. And from who? Beast Boy. She picked up the laptop and carried it to the couch and accepted it. It was a matter of seconds when she saw his face.

"Hey Gar." She said with a smile.

"Hey Terra. Just wanted to see how your first day went today. So how was it?" He asked.

"It went well. Everyone is nice." Terra said.

"That's good. So you meet the new members beside Jinx as well. What do you think of them?"

"Well, Kid can't stand still. Argent is like a more talkative and social Raven. Killowat is quite and Jericho is sweet."

"Everyone thinks Jericho is sweet. Even Raven. So you think you'll come down and visit us sometime?"

Terra shook her head no. "No. I won't come back unless it involves a job. People there know my face and may not welcome me back. And so far I like it here. Sorry Gar."

"Oh, that's fine. I'll wait a while before I come up and see you. I want you to adjust first okay?" HE asked with a smile.

Terra smiled. "Alright. I'm going to go and get ready for bed. I'll talk to you later." Terra said.

"Alright. Good night."

"Night." Terra ended the call and closed her laptop.

She closed her eyes and sigh. Another reason she came here was to get away from Beast Boy. She opened up her eyes and walked over to her dresser. She opened up a drawer and pulled out some pajamas. She put them on her bed and started to take off her shirt. Then she went to take off her shirt and turn to put it by the foot of her bed and then saw something from the corner of her eyes. Jericho stood there holding something. Terra covered herself and screamed a bit causing him to freak out and cover his eyes.

"JERICHO!" Terra screamed grabbed her shirt and covering herself. Jericho hurried out and the others come over and saw. Jinx and Argent pushed Kid and Killowat out and came back in.

"What happen?" Argent asked.

"I was taking off my clothes to put on my pajamas and I turn and saw Jericho standing at the doorway watching me." Terra said grabbing her shirt and putting it on with her pajamas shorts.

"Did you not hear him come in?" Jinx asked.

"No. He didn't knock." Terra said.

"It was a mistake. He was coming to bring you your communicator. I saw it in his hand." Argent said. Terra made a oh face.

"Next time he'll send you a message asking. He does that with us if he knows we're in our room. I think he wants to say sorry. We just need to find him." Argent said.

"Alright. I should apologize as well too for yelling at him." Terra said.

"That might be best." Jinx said before they left. Terra ran a hand though her hair as the door opened up and saw Jericho come in with a red mark on his head.

"Oh my god are you okay?" She asked. He took his hand and made his fingers like they were walking and hit the wall.

"That happen after you ran out?" Terra asked. Jericho nodded his head yes.

"Oh I'm sorry Jericho." She said. Jericho handed her the communicator and he messaged something on it causing hers to go off. She opened it up and read it.

"It's fine and I'm sorry for not knocking. My mistake. Jericho its okay. I over reacted." Terra said. Jericho nodded his and texted something to her. She read it and smiled seeing he said Alright.

"Thanks though for being me my communicator." She said with a smile. Jericho returned the smile. He waved to her bye before she left. Terra watched him leave and then looked at her new communicator. She smiled before she crawled into bed and went to sleep.

The morning came and Terra made her way to living room, still in her pjs. She could smell eggs and other things being made. She opened the door and saw everyone out there with Argent cooking. Wally saw Terra and ran over to her.

"Hey, want some Eggs Benedict? Argent is making some for all of us. Which do you like Fish?" He asked.

"Wait what?" Terra asked as they walked over.

"Eggs benedict. It's English muffin, poached eggs, Hollandaise sauce. It's commonly served with ham or bacon but back home we eat it with salmon. And we call it Eggs Royale. But Killowat doesn't like it with fish so we're making ham with it." Argent said.

"Ah. I'll try it with salmon. I'll try anything once." Terra said causing Argent to smile.

"Great. I'll cook some up for you." She said. Terra smiled and sat down beside Jericho and Jinx.

"So after Terra eats, we can shower and go out and shop before our job tonight." Jinx said as she finished eating,

"What is the job tonight?" Argent asked she started to cook the eggs.

"We are going to a museum opening where the main item is a jewel that has magical qualities." Jinx said.

"Which means Red-X might show up." Killowat said.

"Correct. But if not him, someone else will." Wally said

"Yeah. So here's the idea for now, Me and Wally will keep near the jewel itself. Terra and Jericho can pose as waiters and wonder around looking for trouble. Killowat and Argent will be on guard outside the building. There is a waiter that is willing to let Jericho possessed him for this event. We'll have all corners covered that way. Make sense?" Jinx asked.

"Am I going to be given something to wear?" Terra asked as Argent gave her a plate of food. Terra smiled and started to eat it. "This is good!" She said with a smiled.

"Great! And I think so. Otherwise you wouldn't be assign to waiter duty." Argent said.

"Alright." Terra said.

Night had come and they were all in their positions. Terra wore black pants with a white button up with a black vest and a red bowtie with her hair pulled back. She could see both Jinx and Wally out of costume with Jinx wearing a dress that is the same shade of her hair and it looked so simple as well. Plus her hair was styled the same way she always had it styled. Wally on the other hand didn't have his mask on. He wore a black tuxedo with a red bowtie and red Chuck Taylors with his hair slicked back. Terra let out a sigh when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a large guy who was very handsome. He had warm honey brown hair that was shaggy. And his eye were an unusually a bright shade of green like Jericho's.

"Hey Terra." He said.

"Um…hi?" Terra said knowing she didn't give out her name to anyone.

"It's me. Jericho." He said. Terra put a hand over her mouth.

"Really? How are you able to talk when you can't?" Terra asked.

"If I possess someone who can speak, I can speak. My own vocal chords were damage but this person's are not." Jericho said as he took a tray to carry around.

"Oh. I see. Have you seen anything?" Terra asked.

"No. Killowat and Argent haven't seen anything either. He hasn't made the first move yet. I have a feeling it is going to be Red-X to attack." Jericho said as Terra took a tray and started to walk around with him.

"Oh and I'm going to repeat this, I'm sorry about last night. I promise I didn't see anything." He said.

"It's alright Jericho. Just knock next time." Terra said

"Don't worry, I plan to next time." Jericho said before he walked off. Terra sighed and walked around. This was already boring but Wally told her once some people start getting drunk, it got funny. She made her ways towards Jinx.

"Any word from the others?" Jinx asked.

"No. Jericho thinks it'll be Red-X. Argent and Killowat haven't seen anything at the moment." Terra said.

"Alright. Just keep your guard up." Jinx said.

"Trust me, I am." She said as their communicates went off. They pulled them out and looked at them and saw Killowat.

"What is it?" Jinx said.

"Red-X has been spotted. We were after him but we lost sight of him." He said.

"Got it. We'll keep our guard up." Jinx said as they both close them. Wally came over as well as Jethro.

"You heard it. It's Red-X. Get ready for him to attack." Jinx said.

"Alright. We should eat take an opening." Wally said.

"What if he comes through the roof?" Terra asked.

"She has a point unless Killowat and Argent has it covered." Jericho said.

"They have that cover. Get into positions." Jinx said. The three nodded and walked off. But before they could get into postion, Red-X drop through the ceiling.

"That was quick." Terra said.

"Titans, GO!" Jinx yelled as Wally ran at him and knocked Red-X back causing him to hit the wall.

"This again? You use this attack on me all the time." Red-X said.

"But we have some new tricks." Red-X turned his head and saw a small boulder come at him which flew him back even more. Argent flew down and made a cage and placed it over him. Red-X stood up and rubbed his head.

"Well that's a new record with a new member. Nice trick." He said as the Police came over and surrounded him.

"Well that was faster than any other time." Jericho said.

"Yep. And all thanks to Terra." Jinx said nudging Terra.

"It was nothing." Terra said rubbing her arm.

"If this was fast, imagine how fast everything else will be." Wally said.  
"Might make this easier to do." Killowat said.

"Yep. Now let's help clean up and head back to the tower." Jinx said before they went off. Terra stood there as Jericho de-posses the body. He walked over and gave her a smile. Terra couldn't help but to smile back and watch him walk off to help clean.


End file.
